homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062116-Playing-Roles
CAT: There's a quivering in the water as Aaisha surfaces, red fading from her eyes as she looks around for Lorrea. CAT: Lorrea is still sitting in the shallow water, chin on her knees, peering at her phone. Her expression is blank, for the most part, but she looks like a mess. Probably because of the water. CAT: Aaisha exits the well, frowning a little as her outfit doesn't seem to stay wet. She walks a little closer to Lorrea before speaking, "Are you busy?" CAT: Lorrea glances up, for a moment. "No." CAT: "Okay," she crouches down, "...Are you feeling better?" CAT: "Sorrrt of?" CAT: "That's good," she looks down before looking back up and slowly reaching out to brush away some of Lorrea's hair if the jadeblood lets her. CAT: Lorrea will allow it, glowering at her phone. Lime text is visible, but hard to make out. CAT: "...Are you talking to Limekid?" CAT: "Is that theirrr name?" CAT: "That's what they gave me yes." CAT: "Oookay." CAT: "Odd name I know.. they were his Partner before me and I've been debating asking them about it." CAT: "... yeah." CAT: "I talked to Vigil a bit..." she looks up at the ceiling, "He said Jack only respects culture when it works in his favor." CAT: "What elllse woullld you expect?" CAT: "It's the same with any rulllles, I figurrre." CAT: Aaisha shrugs, "Well with the way he was dealing with Lilah I thought he might.." CAT: Lorrea huffs, but doesn't respond. CAT: She looks back at Lorrea, "But regardless, do you mind if I lick the mothergrub?" CAT: "If-" Lorrea shoots Aaisha a look. CAT: "If you what??" CAT: "Lick the mothergrub, Vigil wants to know what it tastes like." CAT: ".... Okay." CAT: "Surrre." CAT: "Okay, that was all I wanted to ask." CAT: "Uh" CAT: "... Realllly?" CAT: "Yea... is it okay if I stay up here though now?" CAT: "... I mean, yeah? Why woullld I stop you?" CAT: Aaisha shrugs a little, "Because you're upset with me? And maybe don't want to be around me?" CAT: "I'm onllly upset because you llisten to what you think you hearr morre than anything ellse." Lorrea purses her lips. CAT: She frowns a little and pulls on one of her hood strings. CAT: "...I'm not sure... how I would hear anything else?" CAT: "... I don't know, Aaisha." CAT: "Uum, mm," she tugs again, "What are.. some of the times I've done that?" CAT: "... LLiterrralllly ourr llast converrsation." CAT: "Forrr one." CAT: Her eyes narrow as she thinks, recalling the conversation before she blinks. "Will you explain how I misunderstood? Please?" CAT: "You forrrgot who you're talllking to. You hearrrd the worrrd emprrress and llocked down on it." Lorrea's voice is low, and irritated. CAT: "That's all I've been hearing lately," her voice is quiet. CAT: "Just... remember what you mean to us as Empress.. not as Aaisha.." CAT: "... And you're forrrgetting that I don't carrre that you're emprress." CAT: "So how coulllld I, of allll peopllle, be telllling you that." CAT: "I know that's why it was.. it was odd i thought it was odd?" she takes a quick breath and slowly let's it out, "Um, I. I just don't feel like... I can be Aaisha anymore..? But I remember.. what you said when you got mad at me.." CAT: "When I tried to pull rank on Libby.." CAT: "Why can't you." CAT: "What's stopping you." CAT: She shrugs, "I have to be Empress. I'm the last one." CAT: "No?" CAT: "In no way arrre you the llllast one forrr surrre." CAT: "That's onllly if we llose." CAT: "Well no but it's, still my duty and I... even messed that up?? ohgosh I thought this game I could get away from death but im.." her face twists before she forces it down and makes her expression neutral. CAT: "I'm sorry Lorrea." CAT: "You- what???" CAT: "How?" CAT: "What." CAT: "That doesn't make sense." CAT: "Clllarrify." CAT: "Clarify what? The I messed up part?" CAT: "Allll of it?" CAT: "I, mm, okay. Uh well I'm mostly just a figurehead? I haven't brought everyone together I couldn't even get through to my matesprit?" CAT: "BECAUSE HE'S NYARRLLA." CAT: "He doesn't llisten to anyone." CAT: "Don't fucking blllame yourrselllf forr him." CAT: "That's stupid. That's llike me bllaming myselllf forr someone jumping off a clliff." CAT: "How much of a chance have you had to brring anyone togetherrr?" CAT: "How much." CAT: "You've been prretty BUSY." CAT: "I mean, not really I guess? You've been more busy with me and Nyarla... was all I had.. for sweeps..." CAT: "And you arren't THERRRE ANYMORRE." CAT: "He wasn't good forrr you." CAT: "You know this." CAT: "Stop acting lllike the fact that you rellied on him makes that not TRRUE." CAT: Aaisha reaches up to tug on her bangs, "He abandoned me.. I could've done more. I could've done so much more... for both of you." CAT: Lorrea abruptly stands, and a saber appears in her hand- and it's suddenly hurled over the well, to clatter against the opposite wall, and splash into the water. CAT: "You're not LLISTENING!" CAT: "STOP IT." CAT: "You're feelling guilllty about him being SHITTY." CAT: "It's STUPID." CAT: "That's just who he IS!" CAT: "WHY IS THAT SO HARRD TO UNDERRRSTAND!" CAT: She flinches, squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her hands over her earfins as a distressed trill leaves her throat. CAT: It takes her a moment but she finds her voice, "i dont.. know.. how.. he's all i had he's all she said i would have she said he would like me he would love me but he abandoned me." CAT: "She lllied." CAT: Lorrea's breathing is a bit short, on account of the shouting. CAT: Her claws are digging into the side of her head and she's rocking a little back and forth. Aaisha's doing her best to keep her breathing under control and after a few moments, she opens her eyes and looks at the jadeblood. "are you okay?" CAT: "I'm fine." CAT: "Are you sure?" her hands slowly lower. CAT: "Arrre YOU." CAT: "..." she stares at Lorrea blankly for a moment, before shrugging a bit, "no?" CAT: "Talllk to me." CAT: "How do I hellllp." CAT: Aaisha looks down at her hands, "i. i don't know? haha i, i'm not really.. anything anymore." CAT: "You're right herrrre." CAT: "So you have to be something." CAT: "i'm... an Empress?" CAT: "AND?" CAT: She's quiet and thinking for a moment, and then she shrugs her shoulder, "I... don't really feel like much else? It all got taken away?" CAT: "No one can TAKE that. It's stilllll therrre. LLook." Lorrea's gaze finally turns back towards Aaisha, and one of her hands curls up into a fist at her side. CAT: Aaisha looks up at Lorrea at the command, tearfully frowning. CAT: "LLook." CAT: "...look where?" CAT: "Do you want me to llook forrr you." CAT: "It's who you ARRRE." CAT: "Just lllook." CAT: "Because I'm not lllosing AAISHA to this BULLLLSHIT." CAT: She looks back down at herself, tearing up a bit as she sees the flash of silver on her neck of her sign and clenching her hands in her skirt. "I.. I don't want to be lost?" CAT: "Then don't." CAT: "You're doing it morrre than anyone elllse." CAT: "I'm trying not to.. Doing what?" CAT: "You're not LLOOKING. You're not using yourrr senses." CAT: "You panic and think that things HAVE to be a cerrrtain way." CAT: "That peopllle have to be a cerrrtain way." CAT: "... do they not have to be? I'm," she tugs on the frabric looking confused. CAT: "not thinking." CAT: "That's what you arrre." CAT: "Take it a step at a time." CAT: "Think it allll thrrrough." CAT: One of her hands comes up to grip her upper arm. "Don't we all have our roles? Even in the game?? Ohgosh this is why I didn't want to use shenanicite..." CAT: "Everrryone has a TON of rollles, and you're forrrgetting allll but ONE of yourrrs." CAT: "...It's the only one that I've been thinking about.." CAT: "It's the only one that everyone else... seemed to be looking at??" CAT: "Because it's the onllly one that you werre WORRRIED about." CAT: "When.. we were bargaining with Libby about Nyarla.." CAT: Aaisha winces. CAT: "It was the onllly one you werre llooking forrr." CAT: "So it's allll you saw." CAT: "I.. It feels like that's all anyone else saw," CAT: "It wasn't." CAT: "It neverrrr is." CAT: "Then why does it feel like that's the only reason I'm important to anyone?" CAT: "Is that why you think I carrre?" CAT: "...no? But, when we we bargaining... that's all that was mentioned. Because I'm the last fuschia, the last Empress, I'm important to our culture?" CAT: "I... i want to be." CAT: "Wellll I wasn't therrre, was I." CAT: "LLibby was acting as the Orrracllle. It was a forrrmallll thing. That's why that woullld happen." CAT: "You werrre in a situation wherrre you werre expected to act AS the emprrrress. You arren't in one now." CAT: She winces again, "I'm sorry Lorrea I thought, Eribus would be better for bargaining..." CAT: Aaisha shrugs her shoulders a little. CAT: "You coullld have lllet me know beforrrehand?" CAT: "...I will next time.." CAT: "Do you underrrrstand what I'm saying." CAT: "that i'mm both? i don't have to be the empress now?" CAT: "You arrre a TON of things. Neverrrr just one." CAT: "oh.' CAT: "Do you underrrrSTAND." CAT: "...i think so?" CAT: "because I have no fucking clllue anymorrre." CAT: She looks back to the jadeblood, "Lorrea?" CAT: "What!" CAT: Aaisha just silently holds out her arms after a moment's silent consideration. CAT: Lorrea continues sitting in the water. She crosses her arms. CAT: Aaisha drops hers, tugging at her skirt again, "..Thank you." CAT: "It's what I'm herrre forrrrrrrrrrr." CAT: Lorrea kicks at the water. CAT: "Didn't you have a chair before?" CAT: Lorrea pauses, for a few moments. CAT: ".... yes." CAT: "...Why don't you take it out? And change into dry clothes?" CAT: "... because I forrrgot about it and because we're going to be swimming thrrough the welllll again." CAT: "You can just change back into your wet clothes when we go swimming again." CAT: "no." CAT: Lorrea grumbles, quietly. CAT: "...are you just stubborn on principle or?" CAT: "yes." CAT: "Even when changing and sitting on a chair would make you feel better?" CAT: "yep." CAT: "Why?" CAT: Lorrea just slowly blinks, once. CAT: "Becausefuckyouthat'swhy." Lorrea tosses up her hands, before flopping back onto her back, in the water. She holds both arms out, middle fingers aloft. CAT: Aaisha stares at the jadeblood, narrowing her eyes briefly. "Why are you like this." CAT: She scoots close and threatens to lift Lorrea up with her arms. CAT: Lorrea's gaze remains locked on the crystalline ceiling. CAT: Aaisha lifts Lorrea up out of the water prepared for wiggling. CAT: Lorrea remains entirely still, her face blank. CAT: "Well now you're just trying to prove a point," she's gonna cradle Lorrea in her arms. CAT: "absolllutelllly." CAT: "Pffhehe," she standing, making sure Lorrea is completely out of the water. "Good thing I can stand like this for a while." CAT: "This is stupid," Lorrea mutters. CAT: "Yes but you were being stubborn." CAT: Lorrea sticks out her tongue. CAT: Aaisha flashes her teeth. CAT: Lorrea counters with her own. CAT: ".. we still both have very impressive teeth," Aaisha swoops in a kisses Lorrea's nose. CAT: Lorrea very suddenly yelps, flailing away from Aaisha- and probably out of her grip, to splash down into the water, one arm up in the air- before it slowly just drops to her face. CAT: "..." she let's Lorrea go in surprise, not working too hard to keep her grip on the flailing jadeblood. "Can you... can you not handle nose kisses?" CAT: "I WAS UNPRRREPARRRRED?" CAT: "...ohmygosh Lorrea, it's a tiny little nose kiss~" she crouches down grinning. CAT: Lorrea glares up at Aaisha, from between her fingers. CAT: Aaisha tilts her head a little. "Mm?" CAT: "Ffffffuck off." CAT: "No though? I think you'd be sad if I left?" CAT: "Why arrre YOU lllike this??" CAT: She grins wider, "Because it's fun~" CAT: "That isn't a good reason," CAT: "It's the best reason though," Aaisha fake pouts, letting her ear fins droop. CAT: "We have a job to be doing," CAT: "But we're waaaiting right now and having draama." CAT: "I don't want drrrrama!" CAT: "Well then what we're doing right now should be fine!" she brightens up immediately. CAT: "I- that- what." CAT: "You can't be upset with nose kisses forever hehe." CAT: "Watch me." CAT: "Aaaw," she reaches down for Lorrea quickly. CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms over her chest, remaining still. "Don't you darrrre," CAT: The grin is still there, and she pulls Lorrea up. CAT: And gives her another nose kiss. CAT: Lorrea is positivelystatuesque. "you fuckerrr," CAT: "how DARRRRRE you." CAT: "You can't hate them thaaaat much," is that a real pout or a fake pout we just don't know. CAT: "They arrre the singllle worrrst thing that I've everrr experrrienced. They put the bulllllet to shame, forrrr sufferrrring inflllicted. Ramirrrra woullllld be taking notes," CAT: "Pfff," she's back to grinning, "Would she be taking notes on a real smooch too?" CAT: "Should I try?" CAT: "W. what." CAT: "No" CAT: "No no no no." CAT: "But her ghost may need notes Lorrea," she leans a little closer. CAT: "Herrr ghost can go fuck herrrrsellllf," Lorrea shakes her head, leaning awayways, eyes widening. CAT: "She can't do that very well if she doesn't know how to smooch," Aaisha swoops in.... CAT: and gives her another nose kiss. CAT: Before letting Lorrea fall into the water and dancing away laughing. CAT: Lorrea quietly and wordlessly screeches, as she falls back into the water, trailing off, as she pulls her mask out of her sylladex, donning it and rolling over in the water. CAT: Aaisha keeps giggling. Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha